Electric actuators are used in transmissions to operate dry clutches and brakes. Unfortunately, actuators increase the cost and complexity of a transmission. Torque carrying members in a transmission with dry clutches and brakes may pass between fluid-containing regions of a transmission and dry regions of a transmission. The cost and complexity of the transmission can be decreased and the functionality enhanced by decreasing the number of seals needed for the transition of the members between the regions. A transmission with dry clutches and brakes requires a certain number of torque carrying members. The cost and complexity of the transmission can be decreased and the functionality enhanced, by reducing the number of such members.
Thus, there is a long-felt need for an automatic transmission with dry clutches and having a reduced number of actuators, seals, and torque transmitting members.